1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique to eject a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus has a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid such as an ink from nozzles. If such liquid ejecting apparatus is left standing while printing is not performed, the liquid in some nozzles may dry and the viscosity of the liquid may thereby increase. This may cause an ejecting failure. JP-A-2003-334961 discloses a structure in which a leaving cap used to seal the nozzles during non-printing is provided separately from a cap for cleaning the liquid ejecting head. Since the nozzles are sealed by the leaving cap during non-printing to suppress an increase in the viscosity of the liquid that would otherwise be caused when the liquid in some nozzles dries, it is possible to suppress an ejecting failure.